Asgdamian
Lesson 1 - The Asgdamian Language The Asgdamian language is a language spoken by the Asgdamians in 2125. It was developed by the Asgdamian congress. In 2125, Russia changed the name to Asgdamia, combined of Asgard in the east and Asdam in the west. But many words are influenced. (Asgdamia is similar to the Soviet Union) Lesson 2 - The Cyrillic Alphabet The Cyrillic Alphabet used by the Asgdamians. Аа /a/ The first vowel a. Бб /b/ The smaller letter looks like the number 6. Вв /v/ The sound is v, but the letter is b. Гг /g/ This has a hard sound, g as for goat. Дд /d/ This has a softer sound than g, d as for drum. Ее /ye/ This displays the character e, but it's ye like in the phrase "Yeah!" Ёё /yo/ This has two dots on e, but the pronunciation is yo. Жж /zh/ This is half of the letter j, which is pronounced /dzh/. Remove the d to pronounce /zh/. Зз /z/ This looks like the numeral 3. Ии /i/ This looks like an inverted N. Also sounds as /ee/ Йй /ee'kratkayah/ This looks like an inverted Ñ. Sounds as /y/ in words. Кк /k/ This is a hard sound, K. Лл /l/ This is l. Мм /m/ Still looks the same. Нн /n/ Looks like the letter H. Оо /o/ Still looks the same as in Latin. Пп /p/ Makes the /p/ sound. Рр /r/ Looks like the letter P. Сс /s/ Looks like the letter C. Тт /t/ Still the same. Уу /u/ Looks like the letter Y, with a slight curve on the hook. Фф /f/ Looks like one of the Greek letter, Φ /phi/. Хх /kh/ Sometimes /h/ or /kh/. Цц /ts/ Sometimes /c/ or /ts/. Чч /ch/ Use /ch/ like CHurch Шш /sh/ A softer sh. Щщ /shch/ A harder sh. Ъъ /tvyordiy znakh/ The hard sign. /"/ Ыы /i/ The vowel i. Ьь /myagkiy znakh/ The soft sign /'/ Ээ /e/ Single vowel e. Юю /yu/ Yu as in you. Яя /ya/ Ya as in yacht. Learning Cyrillic Practice 01 Please do not be alarmed. Learning a new alphabet needs practice, but do not worry. Learning Cyrillic is easy, sometimes confusing, easy when you know the basic letters. You should practice it during your leisure time. At the end of the lesson, I will show you some letters. After that, repeat from the first one. If you are now ready to face the myriad challenges against you, please read some Russian words: Здравствуйте! Меня зовут ______. Приятно познакомиться! Learning Cyrillic Practice 02 Learning the Cyrillic letters, are confusing when you forget it. P is read as /r/, right? And H is read as /n/, right? Please, try to study Cyrillic harder. Even there are also strange characters inhabiting the Cyrillic alphabet like Й. Beware to mispronounce even the letters with different sounds! The most important is the hard & soft sign. Do not forget it! Россия, является одним из крупнейших страны в мире. Он распространяется до Азии и Европы. Learning Cyrillic Practice 03 This is more harder than 02. When you forget the characters, please go back, and start Practice 01 again. Please read the paragraph: Россия является одной большой страной. Он расположен в Восточной Европе и Северной Азии. Его соседние страны Казахстан, Монголия, Китай, Беларусь, Болгария и другие славянские общины, говорящие по всему миру. Обучение России очень легко узнать .. Answer Key Is learning Cyrillic fun? There. No problem. It's super duper easy, and only takes minutes to master the entire Cyrillic alphabet! So giving the answer key... (NOTE: Do not look at the answer key before you answer the all the Cyrillic practices!) Answers for Cyrillic Practice 01 Zdravstvuyte! Menya zovut ______. Priyatno poznakomit'sya! Answers for Cyrillic Practice 02 Rossiya, yavlyayetsya odnim iz krupneyshikh strany v mire. On rasprostranyayetsya do Azii i Yevropy. Answers for Cyrillic Practice 03 Rossiya yavlyayetsya odnoy bol'shoy stranoy. On raspolozhen v Vostochnoy Yevrope i Severnoy Azii. Yego sosedniye strany Kazakhstan, Mongoliya, Kitay, Belarus', Bolgariya i drugiye slavyanskiye obshchiny, govoryashchiye po vsemu miru. Obucheniye Rossii ochen' legko uznat' .. Getting It Ready Are you ready to face the challenges? Alright, let's start the Basic Phrases, or Greetings! Make sure you know the alphabet clearly! The Cyrillic Practices are testing you how much you know the alphabet. This is a basic practice, but if you forget, try to go back to this Lesson. Lesson 3 - Greetings Zdravstvitye! - Hello! Proshchay! - Goodbye! Kedesi? - How are you? Dobriy, spasiba. - Fine, thank you. Spasiba! - Thank you! Votami! - You're welcome! Kakye nimyaviy? - What's your name? Nimyanim _____ dov. - My name is _____. (male) Nimyanim _____ dova. - My name is _____. (female) Kakye vozdrastviy? - How old are you? Vozdrastim _____ yeskiy. - I am ___ years old. Dobriy vstretyen viy! - Nice to meet you! Da. - Yes. Nyet. - No. Menim lobov viy! - I love you! Dobriy mornya! - Good morning! Dobriy noch'mitye! - Good afternoon! Dobriy abonin! - Good evening! Dobriy nakht! - Good night! Lesson 4 - Numbers 0 - nul' 1 - odin 2 - duva 3 - tri 4 - chaturi 5 - pyat' 6 - shist' 7 - syem' 8 - vosyem' 9 - dyevet' 10 - dyekset' 11 - odinnatsat' 12 - duvanatsat' 13 - trinatsat' 14 - chaturitsat' 15 - pyat'tsat' 16 - shist'tsat' 17 - syem'tsat' 18 - vosyem'tsat' 19 - dyevet'tsat' 20 - duvasat' 21 - duvasat' odin ... 30 - trisat' 40 - chaturisat' 50 - pyat'sat ... 100 - sto 200 - duvasto 300 - tristo 400 - chaturisto 500 - pyat'sto ... 1,000 - tisyacha 1,000,000 - millyon 1,000,000 - billyon Lesson 5 - Pronouns Menim - I (-nim = my) Viy - You (-viy = your) Yon - He (-yon = his) Yona - She (-yona = her) Yoni - They (-yoni = their) Miy - We (-miy = our) Premi - You guys (-yemi = your) Yeto - it / this (-yeto = its) Chto - that Lesson 6 - Questions Who? - Kato? What? - Kakye? Where? = Gdzye? When? = Kogda? Why? = Zashtom? How? = Kak? How many? = Kolko? How much? = Kolko nodrvats? Lesson 7 - Colors red - tsavan orange - naranchsten yellow = zhovyan green = zelenen blue = ploven purple = purpulen white = byelon black = chernon brown = smedyon pink = rozlon gray = sivin Lesson 8 - Country Кел тройана? - Kyel troyana? - What is your nationality? Нихе тройана ______. - Nikhye troyana ______. - I am _____. Ланйкъ кел оворда? - Lanyk" kyel ovorda? - Where do you live? Нихе оворда ______. - Nikhye ovorda ______. - I live in _____. * troyana - nationality * ovorda - home, living, address Lesson 9 - Going to Restaurants Ланйкъ кел ускам? - Lanyk" kyel uskam? - Where do you want to eat? Нихе ускам _______. - Nikhye uskam ______. - I want to eat at ________. Нихе ёка ____. - Nikhye yoka ______. - I want to order _____. / I will eat ____. / I eat ______. Соттка, минеппошка. - Sottka, minyepposhka. - Receipt, please. * uskam - eat at a place * yoka - eat a food / to order a food * sottka - receipt, bill * minyepposhka - please, ask for favor * ok - food Fast Foods, Foods Макёдам - Makyodam - Macdonalds Нанне - Nannye - Jollibee Кэ-эф-си - Ke'ef'si - KFC Палсек - Palsek - fries Eккир - Yekkir - burger Коёкане - Koyokanye - Coke Сапараиттиб - Saparaittib - Sprite Чак - Chak - Shake Щоколе - Shchokolye - Chocolate Вазэжи - Bazezhi - Spaghetti Ванила - Vanila - Vanilla рогра - Pogra - rice акпон - Akpon - fried rice яддах - Yaddakh - pizza ласанйа - Lasania - lasagna нонёл - Nonyol - restaurant Lesson 10 - Shopping Бьаыроща ва? - B'ayroshcha va? - How much is this? Бьаыроща та? - B'ayroshcha ta? - How much is that? Руболсэ 100. - Rubolse 100. - 100 Roubles. Нихе рар. - Nikhye rar. - I will buy. Зиме чор! - Zimye chor! - Thank you for shopping! * va - this * ta - that * vamt - this one * tamt - that one * rubolse - Rouble * rar - buy * chor - shopping * sem - sell Lesson 11 - Basic Words { CREATOR'S NOTE : '''I will not put Russian letters in Lesson 11 and 14 (Word Dictionary).Since you now know it, I suggest to learn Asgdamian. If you don't know, kindly turn back to Lesson 2. Thank you.} Seasons Spring - yutta Summer - svarda Autumn - yevzhna Winter - kharruba Colors Kindly go back to lesson 7. Nature sky - mal've earth - di"ve sun - bvak moon - lun'a stars - ishchyere land - damtsko water - kratlek fire - styevnok ice - frovansyek" kratlek thunder - thorozhnav wind - vortekha storm - vortazhnir cyclone / hurricane / typhoon - volzhadnezambis thunderstorm - thorozhnir hail - faramba hailstorm - faramzhnir continent - kamek country - troyvass state / region / province - agravan clouds - vemnachi river - livyem sea - akdazi ocean - melakyet rain - akpor earthquake - di"vimk'a mountain - monta valley - sudzha plateau - yudo plain - yuzhnekmitz North - lemaya South - tima West - dvorga East - dyama hot (weather) - yum cold (weather) - tsek Family family - khiyachi mother - mama father - papa elder brother - koyan elder sister - atyan younger brother - kotan younger sister - attan brother - ko sister - at grandmother - radmama grandfather - radpapa cousin - vigrazhnyo aunt - delna uncle - chevna old - yanzhne young - tanzhne husband - davnir wife - khekhono child - vi adult - komilarzhat in law - iyoe Body hair - kiko face - khada eyes - dip eyelash - dippa eyelid - dipzan nose - nozas ear - ek'ra mouth - favron teeth - favgot tongue - favshcha neck - nekhek shoulders - adarkaz arms - adarny hands - ymazy fingers - khad fingernails - khadporo nail - poro chest - buzy belly - vorak abdomen - vorda hips - lek"izhna knees - kahar legs - monda feet - dzhim toes - khak toenail - khakporo body - amepil Food See Lesson 9 for details. Other foods will be put in '''Word Dictionary, 2500 words. After Word Dictionary is Grammar Rules. Flavors sweet - gefem sour - sekhem salty - nelem bitter - nortem spicy - dzhim hot (flavor) - dil cold (flavor) - chyardal tasteless - gahok tasty / yummy / delicious - sizorhok fresh (flavor) - dizham Animals dog - kimit cat - motna cow - kappisha fish - buldzhnom chicken - zezhnoye turtle - skalba sheep - nurkh bird - zhnoye mouse - gaket ant - gippi fly (insect) - kilit mosquito - akazi crocodile - alkhebed monkey - talkazed snake - visu elephant - ansavikzhny lion - grykadfa tiger - rameny duck - vulvo wolf - nesazy owl - smudka rabbit - delem goat - brup pig - entoky bee - chitsal frog - kikigaya worm - chentsy Everyday Equipment at Home knife - naypaf scissors - dzhado spoon - ilashchim fork - dektsye chopstick - tsaptsyk teapot - namul pan - dzhimashchi bed - chuyu pillow - tundrignot bottle - botalye glass / cup / mug - gifton bowl - yabezhin tray - shinnolpa needle - hiftkyunk thread - lidozna chair - yetsels clock - kop'kag"ra umbrella - ren'yem" Office Materials paper - dyby pencil - louty desk - symoti phone - gehe cellphone - gyetyo computer - kalkhotya copier / xerox - sis documents - nyelvo fax - daf pen - aggy ballpen - retaggy signpen - shoggy Lesson 12 - Month, Dates, Time Time Formula is макн + (number) Month Хануа - Khanua - January Фебиа - Fyebia - February Маргэс - Marges - March Априло - Aprilo - April Ме - Mye - May Джунет - Dzhunet - June Джулим - Dzhulim - July Огоста - Ogosta - August Сетем - Setem - September Оссот - Ossot - October Новйл - Novyl - November Диссант - Dissant - December Lesson 13 - Connectives 1. vra - subject marker at the front. Example: Вра Лизй тобсй ямха. (Lizy is beautiful.) (Vra Lizy tobsy yamkha.) * tobsy - connective * yamkha - beautiful 2. tobsy - adjective marker at the front. Refer to the last example. 3. lyet - place marker Example: Нихе авэ лет Бэиджинг. (I am going to Beijing.) (Nikhye abe lyet Beidzhing.) Lesson 14 - Word Dictionary Here, you may want to take a look of words here in the Word Dictionary. A abacus - abako abandon - yizh abdicate - dzhnom abbreviate - lenk'op abdomen - vorda abide - som ablaze - zypkna able - fuydyakel abnormal - avnormalye aboard - dylom aboriginal - gemikh abort - travna about - lot above - nikhyal abscond - keppyschna absent - nonetel absent minded - gurim absolute - agev absorb - khima absorbption - khimap abstract - khemo absurd - zhelem abundant - tsaris abuse - tishchyka abyss - khakh acacia - akasha academic - kholor academy - kho accelerate - aseratsa accent - egivnochatye accept - yuznalvopra access - talyagersh accident - dikotop accommodate - likage accommodation - likageye accompany - zhadnol accomplice - zhadska accomplish - vyem accordingly, according to - sibis accordion - vilzhna account - assonto accountant - assontone accounting - assontyov accurate - yalzhneddar accursed - vivantak accuse - sevnit ace - givamyut ache - chyevon achieve - sarshona achievement - sarse achiever - sarshos acid - asido acknowledge - antesibo acne - sabelzhnok acorn - dem acoustic - fino acquaintance - umbralir acquire - dyevet acre - akher acrobat - akrobatte across - lavut acrylic - akrilik act - setkabnil action - sayareb activate - alime active - dozhnokki activity - mordon actor - setkabnizhnoroya actress - setkabnizhla actual - azep acute - zumide adapt - gorva add - pelassim addict - adyok additional - pelassis additive - muspela address - ovorda adjacent - setip adjective - vyaz adjust - adey administrator - dzhevanek admirable - avryloky admiral - avry admire - avshchenki admission - pelko admit - kapetil admittance - kazhnorouk" adopt - ankan' adore - hedya adorable - div adorably - divnin adoration - kheddekh adult - komilarzhat advance - imalzan advantage - tsekan advantageous, advantageously - tsiborke adventure - gelev adventurer - gelevnuk adverb - kheyakhi advertise, advertisement - dzhibo advertising - dzhimmel advice - sassim adviser - sashnochimtsa advisory - sashnochimin aerobics - eyrovim affair - dzhilmazhil affect - semtar affection - semkhnon affiliate - dnev affiliation - dnevzhank affirm, affirmative - dndzhenkuye affix - afiks afford - presibos aflame - zypkna afloat - dilkhe afraid - piras after - yevnozhnil afterlife - khiba aftermath - bekhev afternoon - azhno afterward - zhnalinsky again - ulyam against - vershi age (person) - visan age (time) - broloznisk aged - visantey ageless - etyam agency - yedzhensi agenda - akhenda agent - sfiy aggression - zomalziriy aggressive - branzhanye ago - kniva format agony - sheva agrarian - felshusk agree - sizoyo agreeable - sizoyo spaski agreement - bologis agriculture - felshamtsi ahead - yubo aide - zmalikne aide - zmalisnosha ailment - simis aim - debzhnanky air - vrimdo air conditioner - yerzhna konszivenkiyu aircraft - kholl air field - bazhna air force - bazhnarusk airlift - dzema airline - bazhnoll airliner - bazhnollip airman - dzibazh airplane - bazadazhak airport - plessazhak aisle - vormy alarm - kuryam albatross - alkhaban album - pikottoshne alchemy - alkemiko alcohol (cleansing solution) - grevnash alcohol (wine) - rakha alcoholic - rakhazum alcoholism - rakhazamen alert - mishno algae - aldzhey algebra - aldzhevra alias - alyas alien - zrevunn align - kradofno alike - davakham alive - virshchon alkali - alkalye all - kyemnokil allegiance (country) - vrazdande alley (bowling) - znevna alley (passage between buildings) - chavruk a little - vroshka a lot - vroshchka alliance (war) - vatsayk alligator - alkhebed allow - gepiz allowance - katsyuna alloy - akha all right, alright - vzhenk almanac - al"manak almighty - yargutniz almond - bein almost - yeven alone - grazzom along - grachez aloud - vorna alphabet - mynot alphabetic - mynesk alphabetical - mynov'ky alphabetize - mynoue already - shum also - dzhenva altar - kachim alter - vizhnoksy alternate - vizhimni alternative - azhenkmni although - v"er'na alto - alton altogether - vizhknoroutkem aluminum - noroksiba always - sunyt pravida amateur - novyam amaze - govni amazon - ryvnek ambassador - khelem amber - simbys ambition - yutrom ambulance - chevnak" istnop'oteyshon ambush - krevnikissish amethyst - tebolsur amnesia - dzhiaf amoeba - anmiba among - zoroshte amount - zible ampere - deypa amphibian - yekshchtoro amphitheater - delez amplify - amplifi amplifier - amdez amplitude - ksibos amulet - dervo amuse - dzhivabbne anaconda - yulanayako analogy - khevir analysis - veas analyze - gervun anarchism - fekh anarchy - fekhmon anatomy - bodya dzhneva ancestor - deshachitsa ancestress - deshamory ancestry - tsidachish anchor - bvyam ancient - siva / shikayem anesthesia - krubukun angel - spaisne anger - brovnezha angle - hezhny angler fish - dulnovshky angry - brovnezha animal - dronontye animate - gilkav animation - gilkazin animatronic - dornovintra animosity - vesetch ankle - dedzher annex - grogoup annihilate - sembayn anniversary - dzhavu annotate, annotation - dzhrakezmir announce - zhizhavnotty announcer - zhiveks announcement - zhizhadzhay annoy - pippatyo annoyance - pippessi annual - dzhenes anoint - berzhnottik anonymous - broffan another - belizhnik answer - biva answerable - bivans ant - gippi antagonist - pregabides Antarctic - zhnoudvelizhnukk antelope - chule antenna - kable anthem - zourou antibiotic - antyebyotik antler - dima antonym - spenska anus - sirk anxiety - vissasyes anxious - varnodzhi any - vrett anybody - davon anymore - gelhevna anyone - mili anything - zharvna anytime - gorouzhnak anyway - silpsanska anywhere - borouzhnetter apart - dzhavil apartment - svesbis ape - talkazed apocalypse - apokalipsin apologize, apologetic - setem apology - settsym apostle - krasma apostrophe - kreday apparatus - zhimba appear - brozholongka appearance - drezhbonkyf appetite - yardyz appetizer - krasnozhali appetizing - dyard applause - difanykh apple - lyemkyske appliance - appelon applicable - dzhovunt applicant - dezoros application - denssimke apply - dzhovler appoint - mit appointment - mitlova appreciate - dzheuva apprentice - krakatsin approach - zevit appropriate - shutatsyum approval - sivti approve - sivnyel approximate - grobon apricot - gebor April - aprilo apron - kovamshty aqua / aquarium - zhovutnelp aquatic - zhovous arc - roz arcade - gedzhun arcane - vortiz arch (structure) - valimroz arch (chief) - dogoun archaeology - rozimptis archaeologist - rozzalez archery - svesmilt noksibmil archipelago - arkipelagyes architect - zvovna architecture - zvogarlna archive - arkevo arctic - zhpillsaknusle area - arya arena - areneys argue - zimplitsa argument - zimplodeff arid - dronk arise - belzhankessa aristocracy - dzhevel montagyesle arithmetic - aryetakhmetikas arm - adarny armadillo - turtos armor - zalek armory - zalek stestes armpit - dzhunkestis army - brolov aroma - arromakh around - dzhevnu arrange - galelek arrest - restokh arrive - ribbokh arrogant - arogantedzhnal art - yshu arthritis - artrit artifact - shekhch'i artificial - khimel artist - yshuvenska ascend - broloussa ash - blev ashamed - vonzakzhimit"skaya ashore - brogul aside - dzhiven ask - labrivitzimiky asleep - brolondas assassin - bkhimev assassinate - bkhivoros assemble - firma assign - fegrolov assist - gadzhuuk' assistance - gadazhuuk' assistant - gadaruakh" associate, association - bimonlovm assorted - bskayminska assortment - bskayminssyos assume - vagtitye assumption - mimminl'ek" assure - vagmosye asteroid - astyeroyad asthma - asma astonish - dipa astray - vinggdzhi astrologer - astrolodzhim astrology, astrological - astrolodzhyem astronaut - astronat astronomy, astronomical - astronayem astronomer - astronomzhim atheist - atyst athlete - azhinkodka athletics - braadzomgar atlas - atyelyen ATM - ey'te"em' atmosphere - atmospkherrta atom, atomic - atomika atomic bomb - bombardam atomika attach - takvelizi attachment - dokunve attack - brondo attempt - bradzallynskyet attend - brogod attention - avirnt attire - veshchnilvok attitude - velssivis attorney - attornay attract, attraction, attractive - kimshiltskourouts attribute - atrevyute audience - krodya audio - odyo audiovisual - odyovisyel audition - odisyen auditorium - oditrod August - Ogosta aunt - delna aura - ora aurora - vensilis aurora borealis - venskha m'oporista aurora australis - venskha os"tralista authentic - vladne authenticate - kogor {COMING SOON} Category:Languages